


now if we're talking body (you've got a perfect one so put it on me)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Series: Tainted Love [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, it's also part 2 of the mayores au ayyyy, this is smutty af ENJOY, trimberly week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: “Well, I missed out on great sex with my girlfriend evaluating that little thing, but it was worth it. Billy and I are pretty sure it’s worth twenty grand, babe…” Warm arms wrap around her neck, a cheek resting against her own before lips are pressed against the skin of her jaw, and she smiles as she rolls the golden, diamond plated watch in her hands, takes another drag from the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the table beside her.“Then we’ll do it for thirty.”AKA, part 2 of the Mayores AU.Also, day 3 of Trimberly Week!





	now if we're talking body (you've got a perfect one so put it on me)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from "Talking Body (KREAM Remix)" By Tove Lo.  
> this is smutty af, WELCOME TO DAY 3 OF TRIMBERLY WEEK BITCHES.  
> comments are appreciated =D  
> you can come and scream at me about this on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

Trini Rodriguez takes a drag from the cigarette between her fingertips as she lets out a blissful sigh, the sunrise hitting her eyes and causing her to squint in pain.

Four years of this life…four years of running from state to state, scamming and stealing along the way in order to survive.

Most people would see it as something horrible, something sinful, and Trini feels that a lot of people would expect her to feel guilty, having this as her profession.

Trini has never loved life more.

The day she had stepped into Angel Grove, her life had changed forever.

At seventeen years of age, stepping into Angel Grove High School and meeting Kimberly Hart had been the best thing to ever happen to her. 

A simple exchange of words and a promise had led to all of this. 

Trini remembers it as clearly as if it was yesterday. She had entered Spanish class, expecting to get a nap in (after all, she spoke the language fluently at home), and had left it hand in hand with Kimberly Hart and a promise to raise her grade from an ‘F’ to at least a ‘B’.

The months that followed had led to more friendships forming. Trini had taken Billy Cranston under her wing after punching a guy who was bullying him in the hallways. Kimberly had brought Jason Scott into their group after he’d lost his spot as the popular quarterback of Angel Grove High, and not long after that, the four of them had been hanging out in the Cliffs and had come across Zack Taylor hanging out on an abandoned train track. 

The five of them had been best friends ever since.

Trini had come out to her parents a week after her eighteenth birthday, and had gotten kicked out the second the words ‘I’m gay’ had left her mouth. 

Jason’s parents had taken her in, and for a few months, Trini thought that she could get used to it all.

And then Zack’s mother had died.

Zack’s mother had been sick for the entire last year of High School, her health only declining at a faster rate than Zack’s savings, every inch of his money (and, despite his protests), some of Jason’s, Billy’s, Kimberly’s and Trini’s money as well going toward her medication.

But they’d gotten the call in the middle of the night three days after they graduated High School, the call from Zack to tell them that his mother was in the Hospital, and within a few hours, she was gone.

Trini’s not exactly sure how their lives became this.

Zack had said he wanted to get away, and the others were quick to join him.

It started off as a simple road trip to Los Angeles, a celebration for graduating High School.

It’s been five years, and they still haven’t gone back home, had made the excuse of wanting to live their own lives outside of their parents for a while, but the truth is, none of them want to go back.

Why would you go back to a boring life in Angel Grove when you could make ten thousand dollars in a single day doing what they do?

Zack had been the first to steal something, a hundred bucks from the wallet of some rich guy they bumped into during some festival in L.A., and when he had shrugged and had said the guy probably wouldn’t even notice that the money was gone from his wallet, it all began. 

They began this life of scamming and stealing, and none of them have looked back since.

The sound of the sliding door to the balcony opening echoes around her, followed by the sound of footsteps, and Trini smells the whiff of perfume and smiles as soft fingers brush across the back of her neck before something small is being pushed into her hands.

“Well, I missed out on great sex with my girlfriend evaluating that little thing, but it was worth it. Billy and I are pretty sure it’s worth twenty grand, babe…” Warm arms wrap around her neck, a cheek resting against her own before lips are pressed against the skin of her jaw, and she smiles as she rolls the golden, diamond plated watch in her hands, takes another drag from the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the table beside her.

“Then we’ll do it for thirty.” She says softly, blowing out the smoke in her mouth slowly and clutching the watch in her hands, and Kimberly’s laughter echoes in her ear.

“This is why I love you.” 

Trini smiles and leans back into her touch, closing her eyes and simply feeling Kimberly’s skin against her own.

The last four years have been too kind to her. Trini’s kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop, but so far it hasn’t, and Trini knows she needs to spend every second cherishing what she has now instead of worrying about if or when it might end. 

That’s exactly why she had been the one to make the first move, the one who had leaned across the seat of the car three years ago while Kimberly had been driving them from Wisconsin to Ohio to capture Kimberly’s lips with her own for the first time with her heart pounding in her ears, only for Kimberly to pull away and whisper ‘about time’ to her before kissing her back passionately.

Kimberly’s soft sigh against her ear pulls her out of her memories, and she feels Kimberly’s lips brush across her temple.

“You did good yesterday…”

“Mmm…you know how easy men are. That guy was easier than easy.” 

“Did you even get his name?”

“Do I ever?” Trini says with a grin, and Kimberly laughs.

“True…” 

She presses a kiss to her hair, and Trini turns her head to kiss her properly, lips gentle at first before the kiss becomes more urgent, Kimberly whining against her as her hand roams down her arms and comes to rest against her bare thigh, fingers fiddling with the bottom of her pajama shorts.

“I always love that you never wear anything fancy to bed…always just your graphic tees and your short shorts…” Kimberly says with a chuckle against her ear, and Trini raises an eyebrow as she lifts a hand up to run her fingers through Kimberly’s hair.

“Who said I’m not wearing anything fancy underneath?” She whispers.

Kimberly growls softly, and Trini’s breath hitches as Kimberly’s nails dig into her skin, her lips moving from Trini’s lips to her jaw before she sucks in the skin of her neck between her teeth, and Trini bites down on her lower lip to stop herself from groaning as her eyes roll in the back of her head, her hips bucking despite herself as her body throbs and aches with need-

“We should probably move this inside.” Kimberly breathes against her skin, and Trini nods desperately, jumps up and practically runs through the sliding door as she rests the watch on the TV cabinet of their Hotel room, and she barely has time to turn around and face her girlfriend before Kimberly kisses her fiercely, pushing her up against the sliding door before lifting her up into her arms, and Trini’s legs hook around her waist as her hands grip Kimberly’s hair, lips pressed against hers with bruising pressure as she rocks her hips against Kimberly’s stomach.

“You’re killing me. I’ve been waiting all night…” Kimberly gasps out against her collarbone, and Trini grins, her chuckle turning into a moan as Kimberly’s teeth sink into her neck harshly.

“You’re not fucking me-against a sliding door-Kimberly Hart. You can-wait a little-longer, fuck…” She breathes out, the last word escaping in a whimper as Kimberly snakes a hand up her thigh and under her shorts, and Kimberly whines before carrying her over to the bed in the middle of the room.

She pushes Trini down gently, her lips the true culprit of passion and aggression as she hovers above her, and Trini’s back arches off the bed as Kimberly grips the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up and over her head with no trouble at all.

Trini can see how her pupils blow the second she sees the hot pink lace bra Trini’s wearing, Kimberly’s favorite color, and she bites her lip before leaning down and nipping on Trini’s bottom lip with a smirk. 

“We don’t have long, the boys are gonna wake up soon and come down here-.”

“We don’t need long.” Trini growls, a hand gripping the back of Kimberly’s neck and dragging her back down to her lips harshly.

She tugs Kimberly’s shirt up and over her head, throwing it behind her to the ground as Kimberly’s lips burn against the skin of her neck, nails digging into Trini’s stomach as Trini’s hips buck upwards against her.

“Kim-.”

“Shh, I’m busy.” She teases, and Trini bites down on her lip and nods once as Kimberly’s fingers roam over her skin, thumb brushing over the small scar on her ribs, skimming over the muscles beneath the skin on her stomach before she leans down and kisses her gently, and when Kimberly takes her earlobe between her teeth, Trini swears to fucking God she ascends into the astral plane of heaven. 

“Fuck, Kim…”

“Shh…let me reward you for yesterday.” She whispers. 

“If you were to reward me every time we pull of a successful heist, we’d be fucking every day, Kim.” Trini laughs, and Kimberly pulls back and raises an eyebrow at her before Trini gasps sarcastically.

“Oh wait…” She says in mock surprise, and Kimberly growls playfully.

“You cheeky little shit.”

“Shut up, you love me.” 

“I do, which is why I fuck you every day.”

“I thought it was a reward for being an amazing scammer.”

“That’s why I fuck you twice.” Trini laughs.

“You’re the worst.”

“Or the best…”

“No, the worst.”

“You’ll be eating those words in a moment…”

“I think you’ll be the one eating something, Kim.” 

Kimberly gasps and pulls back with wide eyes.

“Wow!” Trini laughs loudly at the expression on her face, and Kimberly shakes her head and moves off her slowly.

“I’m so not having sex with you now, that was horrible-.”

“No!” Trini whines, gripping her and pulling her back down, and Kimberly laughs and kisses her gently.

“You’re lucky I love you.” She whispers, but Trini can hear the sincerity in her tone, and it makes her smile, makes her pull Kimberly closer to her body as she presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, too.” She says softly, and Kimberly whines softly and buries her head into Trini’s neck, pressing a kiss to her skin, and Trini chuckles and holds her closer, closing her eyes as she breathes in deeply. She can feel Kimberly’s eyes on her, can feel her fingers brushing over the skin of her arms gently as she leans up and presses a soft kiss to her jaw.

“Can I?”

“Mmm…can you what?”

“Pick up where I left off?” Trini whines and nods, and Kimberly chuckles before she pushes herself up and presses a kiss to Trini’s lips. 

God, Trini hates her sometimes. Hates how much Kimberly can tear her to pieces like she’s fucking tissue paper between her fingers with a few simple words or the tug of a lopsided smile lighting her face up, but she can’t help it.

She loves her. There’s nothing more or nothing less to it. 

“Kim…”

“Yeah, baby?” Kimberly breathes, her fingers fiddling with Trini’s bra strap before she taps her arm, and Trini arches her back off the bed, allows Kimberly to slide her hand underneath Trini’s body to unclasp her bra with two fingers before pulling it off her body torturously slow. 

“Where do we go next?” Trini whispers, desire and lust slamming into her as Kimberly kisses her jawline before looking at Trini with a frown of confusion.

“Wherever you want, baby. Like always.” She asks softly. Trini grins, closes her eyes as Kimberly bites down on her pulse point, and she breathes in sharply at the action.

“Mmm, Cuba, maybe…or Mexico.” Trini breathes, and Kimberly nods against her skin, trailing her kisses down to Trini’s chest slowly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to go to the motherland.” Trini says, smiling fondly. 

“Hmm, maybe we do deserve a holiday…eighty thousand dollars is no joke.” Kimberly murmurs, and Trini laughs breathlessly.

“It’s the biggest heist we’ve ever done-fuck…” The last word escapes her in a high pitched whine as Kimberly’s teeth bite down on her collarbone, her tongue swiping out and lavishing the wound as Trini digs her nails into Kimberly’s back. 

“Then we’ll go to Mexico…but first things first…” Kimberly’s voice is practically shaking with excitement, because no matter how often they do this, it’s new and exciting every time, like she’s falling in love with the five foot tall Latina all over again, experiencing their first time over and over, and Trini can feel it affecting her, can feel her whole body vibrating at the same frequency as her girlfriend’s as Kimberly moves back up to kiss her roughly, teeth tugging on her lower lip before she moves back down to Trini’s chest, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck before she kisses the underside of her breasts.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” Trini breathes, her whole body shivering as Kimberly kisses the skin of her ribs, teeth grazing harshly.

Trini’s hands move up, arms gripping the edge of the bed as Kimberly pulls down her pajama shorts, and when her fingers brush against the duffle bag, she grins and closes her eyes.

“Fifty thousand dollars…” She breathes with a moan, and Kimberly bites down on her hip bone as she pulls down her matching underwear before lifting Trini’s legs over her shoulders, arms hooking around her thighs and nails digging into her skin.

“Eighty thousand if we manage to sell the watch for thirty…” Kimberly says with a chuckle, and Trini shudders, the thought bringing her to near paradise. 

But not as much as what Kimberly does next.

Kimberly moves further down, lips sucking in the skin of her left thigh before she unhooks her arms from around Trini’s thighs and uses her thumbs to spread her open before she drags her tongue along her folds, and the moan that escapes both of them is long, drawn out and desperate as Trini’s nails immediately dig into Kimberly’s scalp, tugging on her hair lightly as Kimberly’s nails dig into her skin from the pain.

“Oh my god…” Kimberly smiles against her, moves her tongue against Trini’s clit as she grips the sheets beneath her, fingers twisting as she gasps at the feeling flooding through her body. Trini can already feel her climax building, can already feel her body beginning to shake as her heels dig into Kimberly’s back, her tongue moving harder against Trini’s clit before she moans against Trini, who whines at the sound of Kimberly’s pleasure, and she feels her body shaking harder, digs her nails into the bed sheets as she cries out.

“Kim, fuck!” 

Her eyes squeeze shut, but before her climax can happen, Kimberly pulls away, and Trini whines, manages to look down at Kimberly with heavy eyes filled with lust.

“Kim…”

“Shh…” Kimberly grins wickedly, and Trini stares at her for a few moments in confusion before her eyes widen, realization slamming her like a tidal wave.

“Oh, fuck…”

“What was that about waiting a little longer? Think you can do the same?” Kimberly whispers, and before Trini can reply, she’s pressing her tongue against Trini’s center again, working furiously to build Trini up again as she whines and writhes under her, Kimberly’s hands holding her thrashing hips down into the mattress.

But once again, as soon as Trini’s breathing becomes heavy, as soon as her moans grow a bit too loud, Kimberly moves away, moves up Trini’s body and presses a kiss to her stomach as Trini growls with frustration. 

“Kim!”

“You’re coming on my terms, babe.” She growls lightly, and Trini glares at her before she moves up and kisses her, and Trini whines at the taste of herself against Kimberly’s lips. 

“Babe, please…”

“Shh…” 

The anticipation is killing her, and Kimberly is taking her time, grinning as she lavishes Trini’s neck with kisses, and Trini bucks her hips, desperate for more contact, for Kimberly to just be inside her, fuck-

“Kim, if you don’t fuck me right now-.” Trini growls, but she’s cut off by Kimberly slowly pushing two fingers into her gently, a shudder ripping throughout her whole body as she gasps, and Kimberly grins, kisses her deeply before she slides a knee up between Trini’s legs before using it to help her thrusts. 

Trini digs her nails into Kimberly’s back, hears her hiss in pain as she bites down on Trini’s neck harshly, and she whines and shakes her head, breathing heavily as she reaches up and cradles Kimberly’s face in her hands.

“More, I need…fuck…” Kimberly nods once, kisses her as she pushes a third finger in, and Trini moves away from her lips with a gasp, nails raking down Kimberly’s neck as a soft moan escapes her before she wraps her legs around Kimberly’s hips.

“Kim, baby, faster, go faster, fuck…” Trini moans out, and Kimberly growls and bites down on her collarbone, begins thrusting faster, and Trini isn’t sure how much more she can take, can feel it all building in her stomach as her body shivers beneath Kimberly’s, and Kimberly leans down, tugs her earlobe between her teeth. 

And that’s all it takes for Trini to squeeze her thighs around Kimberly’s hips as she climaxes, a loud moan leaving her as she digs her nails into Kimberly’s shoulders.

But Kimberly doesn’t stop, her fingers only stuttering slightly as Trini comes down from her orgasm before Kimberly grins and buries her head into Trini’s neck, her thrusts picking up in pace once more.

“Think you can handle one more?”

“Oh my god…” 

Kimberly moves back down, curls her fingers inside Trini before pressing her tongue against her clit once more, and Trini is floating on cloud nine, can’t think, can’t breathe, can barely focus as Kimberly continues curling her fingers, thrusts into her harder and licks her faster, building her second orgasm up within minutes-

“KIM!” She screams, doesn’t care how loud she’s being as she comes hard, her whole body shaking and writhing as she arches up and clenches her thighs around Kimberly’s head, and still, Kimberly doesn’t stop, keeps going until Trini runs a hand through her hair and tugs lightly, wincing at the overstimulation as she breathes heavily.

“Babe…” Kimberly pulls away, looks up at her with a grin as she pulls her fingers out slowly, and Trini whines at the loss of contact, pulls Kimberly up until she’s resting on top of her, her arms wrapping around Kimberly before she hums in content.

“Give me a second…” She manages to get out, and Kimberly laughs.

“Take your time.” Trini shakes her head.

“No, I want you now. I just…fuck, my head is still spinning.” 

“Job well done then.” Kimberly teases, and Trini growls playfully.

“Yeah, I’ll have you screaming my name in about a minute’s time, just you wait…” 

“Whatever you say, princesa.” Trini gasps, looks down at Kimberly, who grins wickedly.

“Using my own language against me, oh you’re getting it now!” Kimberly laughs as Trini tickles her ribs, the most sensitive part of her body before she unclasps her bra and tugs it down, and Kimberly straddles her waist, sits up and removes it before Trini grabs her hand and tugs her back down for a searing kiss before rolling them over until Kimberly’s pinned beneath her. 

Trini wastes no time, unbuttons Kimberly’s jeans and tugs them off her body harshly, pulling her underwear down with it before she moves back up. Kimberly’s already wet, no doubt from giving the love of her life two earth shattering orgasms, and Trini grins up at her as Kimberly whines and bucks her hips.

“You’re not gonna torture me, are you?” She breathes. Trini shakes her head, moves back up Kimberly’s body and presses a kiss to her ribs before biting down on the skin, and as Kimberly gasps, she slides two fingers into her entrance, curls her fingers upwards to hit her front wall as Kimberly spasms beneath her.

“Shit!”

Trini moves her attention to Kimberly’s breasts, the other sensitive part of her body as she begins lavishing them with attention, licks and bites as Kimberly moans in appreciation, fingers raking through her hair as Trini thrusts her fingers into her deeper.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop…” Kimberly is a mess, her whole body covered in a slick sheen of sweat as Trini moves faster, tangles her other hand in Kimberly’s hair and pulls her up for a bruising kiss, and Kimberly whines against her, clenches around Trini’s fingers before she flops back down to the bed, covering her eyes with her arm as she moans loudly.

“Trini, I’m-.”

Trini slams into her, fingers curling at just the right spot, and Kimberly’s eyes snap open as she surges up and grips Trini’s neck, pulling her down and kissing her to silence her screams as she climaxes.

“Worth the wait, baby?” Trini growls lightly, and Kimberly groans and nods desperately as Trini curls her fingers again, her nails digging into Trini’s shoulders as she cries out.

“Worth the wait, so worth the wait, fuck!” She manages to gasp out, and Trini grins with satisfaction, finally slows her thrusts down, helps Kimberly come down from her orgasm with gentle kisses and soft coos before Kimberly flops down onto the bed uselessly, breathing heavily as Trini collapses on top of her with a tired grin.

They’re silent for a few moments, both of them simply breathing heavily, sweat dripping from their skin until Trini kisses Kimberly’s chest lightly.

“That was…”

“Uh huh.” Kimberly says breathlessly, and Trini grins up at her, presses a kiss to her jaw. 

“I think we celebrated fifty thousand dollars with a bang.” Trini says, and Kimberly laughs loudly, pulls Trini up for a searing kiss.

“Eighty thousand...” She teases. Trini grins, kisses her again, tongue gliding along her lower lip before her teeth tug gently.

“Mmm…eighty thousand.” Kimberly mewls against her, runs her fingers through Trini’s hair.

“I love you.” She murmurs. 

And Trini smiles, skims her fingers along her jawline before kissing her.

“Mmm, I love you, too. Now come on, let’s go cash in our trip to Mexico.”


End file.
